The present invention relates to a nail clipper and more particularly to a nail clipper that a fixed body is operated engaged with a lever, which is folded by a board spring. The unfolding angle between the fixing body and the lever is maintained in certain angle, so that the fingernail can be cut safely. On the other hand, when the present invention is not used, a putting green is renewed by a cover board, which eliminates the angle, covering the said lever that maintains the angle by board spring. Therefore, the present invention has a function of a plow as well as a nail clipper.
As one side of the board spring (30) of the prior invention is fixed on the end of the fixed body (10) according to FIG. 4 and FIG. 5, the board spring (30) is placed inside of the fixed body (10) as shown in the FIG. 2. The lever (20) is combined with the fixed body (10) inside and folded using a pin (40), while the cover board (70) presses the lever that maintains the angle as shown in FIG. 7.
However, the lever (20) that is combined with the fixed body (10) can be set apart from the fixed body (10) continuously, so the angle of setting apart is too broad, which makes a user damage his skin beneath a toenail carelessly.
Furthermore, although a file is formed on the cover board (70), this kind of cover board (70) is only to press the lever (20) that maintains the angle, so another usage is required.